


bottle dye & blush

by venusintwelfth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, also it's valentines day, just some gals and their homoerotic tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusintwelfth/pseuds/venusintwelfth
Summary: it's valentine's day and saeko comes over
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	bottle dye & blush

“You’re sure it’s not permanent?” Saeko winces, looking at Miwa’s gloved hands as if she’s laid out on a hospital bed, and not against the tub in Miwa’s bathroom.

“For the fifth time, yes I’m sure, now stop moving around before it gets on the tile,” Miwa says as she puts another bit of dye towards the back of Saeko’s head. It’s late afternoon on Valentine’s Day, and Saeko had insisted on doing something together when she heard Miwa didn’t have any plans. Leading them here, on Miwa’s bathroom floor, pink hair dye in hand.

“Right, okay, I’m just asking because-”

“Because you know how long it took you to get to this blonde,” Miwa finishes, dipping the brush back into the pink, “You do realize this was your idea, right?”

And it was one of many things on a long list of things Saeko had mentioned they could do on the day, along with baking and champagne and whatever else they’d come up with.

“I know, but I didn’t think you’d be so eager,” Saeko mumbles, “I forgot how much you like doing hair.” 

Miwa smiles, before moving around so she’s facing Saeko directly. “Which is exactly why you should trust me. Now let me get closer.”

Saeko widens her legs a bit so Miwa can lean forward, getting ready to dye the front of their hair now. Saeko had picked a lighter pink, a soft shade, to lower the chances of it staining her blonde. The bathroom gets quiet as Miwa focuses, Saeko looking up at her with wide eyes.

Once all the strands are covered, Miwa moves back and Saeko lets out a breath. 

“Alright, that has to stay in for twenty minutes,” Miwa says, peeling off the gloves and heading to the sink to wash her hands. 

“Perfect, now it’s your turn,” Saeko grins, baring all her teeth. “I’ll go get my bag.”

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Miwa goes to leave the bathroom and head to the bedroom, where Saeko dumped their things when she had breezed through the door earlier. She watches as Saeko walks past her and begins rummaging through her bag, before pulling out a pouch filled to the brim with makeup. 

“I have the perfect eye look for you,” Saeko begins, “Come sit on the floor so I don’t stain your bed.” Before Miwa can say anything, Saeko drops to the floor herself, legs stretched out in front of her. 

Facing Saeko, Miwa sits in between her legs, similar to a few moments ago, lifting each leg over Saeko’s own. Scooting a bit closer, Saeko takes her chin into their hand, lifting up her face in careful observation. 

Wordlessly, Saeko brings out a thin liner brush and bright red pigment, dipping slowly, steadily. Miwa chances a glance out the window, noting the sun dipping a bit lower before Saeko demands her attention. 

Being sure to keep still, Miwa’s gaze drops to the floor as she feels the brush swipe across her lid, just above her lashes. The brush sweeps past her lid then swoops over into her crease. Before she can think to blink, Saeko moves on to the next eye, inching even closer to get a better angle. Miwa sucks in a breath and holds it, afraid to break the concentration etched in the furrow of Saeko’s brow. 

There’s a moment where the brush is no longer on her skin, and yet Saeko stays close for a beat. Briefly, her hand finds Miwa’s chin again, tilting her head to either side, and it’s not until there’s space between them that Miwa allows herself to breathe. 

Still focused on the task at hand, Saeko grabs what looks like a tube of concealer, and a pink tube of gloss. Not as close this time, the process repeats with a brush sweeping under the eyes, another brush sweeping blush across the cheekbone. When it comes to the gloss, Saeko finally breaks the silence to ask if Miwa wants to put it on herself. 

“You’ve been doing such a great job,” Miwa teases, “I’d hate to mess it up.” 

“It’s just gloss, Miwa,” Saeko huffs, but squeezes some on the tip of her finger regardless. Leaning in close again, she sweeps across the bottom lip, using her other hand to tuck a piece of Miwa’s hair behind her ear before it can get caught. Despite the sticky feeling, Miwa has the urge to bite her lip, to will the warmth to stay there long after Saeko’s hand moves back. 

Saeko pushes herself back and stares at Miwa silently. Willing the room to cool down, Miwa asks “How does it look?”

“I think,” Saeko smiles slowly, “You’re the prettiest valentine I’ve ever had.”

“And I think,” Miwa says, breaking eye contact, “It’s time to wash out your hair.”

Saeko laughs like she sees right through the excuse, but follows Miwa out the room without any teasing.

* * *

Back in front of the tub, Saeko kneels with her head leaning over. Miwa takes out an already stained towel and gently lays it over their shoulders. Turning on the faucet, she watches as the tub fills with pink, waiting until it’s clear again before prompting Saeko to sit up. 

She doesn’t let Saeko look into the mirror until she’s done blowing out the hair, running her fingers through it as it gets soft again. Finally, she holds a mirror up to Saeko wordlessly and watches as their eyes widen. 

“Holy shit,” Saeko breathes.

“You like it?” Miwa asks, barely containing her smile.

“I look hot,” Saeko laughs, before pulling Miwa next to her until they’re both seen in the reflection. “ _We_ look hot.” 

Miwa takes a moment to consider them, Miwa with graphic liner and Saeko with cotton candy pink hair. They do look good, the two of them, together, and Miwa lets her smile grow alongside Saeko’s, neither of them really looking at themselves anymore. 

“We have to take pictures now,” Saeko insists, “Memorialize this moment.”

“And to think minutes ago you were ready to threaten me,” Miwa says.

“The past is the past,” Saeko replies, waving a hand through the air.

Miwa grabs the mirror handle, fingers brushing along Saeko’s as she moves to set it down. Saeko already has their phone out, and she sets it up to take several pictures of them. When Miwa thinks they’re done, Saeko begs for one more and surprises Miwa by reaching over to kiss her on her left cheek. 

Saeko looks through the pictures, breaking out into laughter at the shock on Miwa’s face. Grabbing her by the wrist, she leads the two of them out of the bathroom, insisting that she’ll keep the last one for just between them. 

Only half-listening as Saeko talks her through the cookie cake she’s going to make, Miwa wonders if it’s normal to feel her cheek still tingling, to feel like a schoolgirl again since the moment she leaned over to brush the last bit of dye on the strands that framed Saeko’s face. By the time she’s fully in the moment again, Saeko is already setting a timer and heading over to the couch as the dessert bakes, Miwa willing herself to follow. 

Plopping her head in Miwa’s lap, Saeko lets her eyes close. Instinctively, Miwa’s fingers rake through her hair, claiming she can’t believe how soft it is. Saeko gives her a knowing look, but doesn’t stop her as she continues combing through. 

“I might fall asleep like this,” they murmur, eyes closing again.

“You can,” Miwa says, “The timer will wake you up.”

Saeko hums in agreement, adjusting so her body faces Miwa fully. It’s silent for a bit, and Saeko’s breath begins to even out before Miwa says “Happy Valentine’s Day, Saeko.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Saeko murmurs, eyes half-lidded, “I’m glad I got to spend it with you.” 

Miwa does bite her lip this time, taking in Saeko, bubblegum pink and beaming, before simply saying, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphosaeko) & [tumblr](https://saekoshousewife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
